Sword Art Online: Another Story
by GamerOfVirtue
Summary: While Kirito is on his journey, let's remember that there are others who play the game as well. This tale is about how two groups meet and how much people can change in this game. Rated M for occasional cursing, sexual themes, and disturbing themes. Please favorite and follow. If there's any suggestions, leave a review or PM and I'll heavily consider it. I get writer's block easily
1. Showdown!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online_

 **Chapter 1: Showdown!**

* * *

 _It was an hour ago. An hour ago, Kayaba Akahiko, creator of Sword Art Online on the NerveGear, announced that all 10,000 players in SAO were stuck in the game. No log out option, no respawn; if you die in the game, it was permadeath, both in-game and in real life. An hour ago, SAO was announced to be a game where risks are high and one mistake can lead to absolute death. And here we are level-grinding on the first floor among some of the very few brave souls._ Himeko Yukihime thought as she slashed through waves of boars.

 _My name is Himeko Yukihime, but in here, my name is simply Hime. My name is supposed to be a trap. People will expect a defenseless princess who cannot hold their own. But little do they know that I am a fierce warrior with a will of fire!_ Hime went over her character. Her avatar when she started the game was a strong, built, male knight with a broadsword, much to her boyfriend's dismay. When everyone's avatar turned into their real life appearance, Hime kept the large armor, but ditched the helmet for a yellow ribbon over her forehead to keep her long brown hair out of her eyes. She looked over to her friend, who was finishing the boars around her with her short axe.

 _This is my best friend, Ayase Hazuki, but her in-game name is Ayame. She can be a bit too cheerful, but ever since the announcement, she's been too quiet. When we started the game, she told me she wanted to come off as the wacky, eccentric player that everyone would laugh at, but still know that she was reliable. With the sad news being announced, I don't know if she'll be the same..._ Hime looked at her friend with concern. Ayame finished the last boar off and turned to her friend with a big grin.

"Good job, Hime! We sure did show those boars who's BORSS (boss)! Hahaha! Ya know, you didn't have to HOG all of the boars! Hahaha!" Ayame laughed hysterically. _I should have known better..._ Hime sweatdropped.

"I wonder if the guys are doing okay..." Hime looked to the direction their boyfriends left to. They were level grinding as well.

"Aw, they'll be fine they'll be fine they'll be fine they'll be fine!" Ayame slapped Hime's back VERY hard. Hime gave her a stern look.

"One of those guys is your brother! And the other one is your boyfriend! Why aren't you worried?" Hime said.

"Well, when you think they'll be fine, they'll usually be fine! Hehe!" Ayame giggled. As if on cue, they both heard the screams of to people that resembled little girls. They looked in the direction the guys left to and, lo behold, they saw one of their boyfriends being chased by a gigantic boar, while the other was clinged to its neck.

"AAAAAAAGH! HELP US!" the guy getting chased screamed.

 _The idiot being chased is Ayame's boyfriend, Raku Aragaki. His in-game name perfectly describes him, Xero. All joking aside, he's an idiot who I had to tutor through my whole childhood. And only because of his friendship with Ayase and her brother. Alongside Ayame's brother, he makes up the brawn in the "Brains and Brawn" duo._ Hime reminded herself how stupid Xero could be.

"Don't worry, Xero! We got this in the bag!" the guy over the giant boar's neck encouraged as he stuck his katana into the beast's neck.

 _The "genius" who is clearly over his head and the boar's neck (nice joke) is Ayase's brother and, I don't know if I should be proud to say this or not, my boyfriend, Kanade Hazuki. His in-game name is one of his very "smart" ideas, Hazard. He chose the name to make himself look like a threat, but both his previous avatar and his real life appearance was slightly built, but skinny. His best quality is that he is a master strategist who can find out any enemy's weakness by their first strike and character build. Plus, he has a way with words, being able to talk past everything... including me... The only problem with him is that he always gets the most wildest ideas and takes the biggest risks._ Hime looked her boyfriend with a conflicted stare. The boar bucked Hazard off to the ground and readied its attack on him.

"No no no no no NO!" Hazard closed his eyes in fear. He heard a slashing noise and opened his eyes to see an explosion of polygons and Hime sheathing her sword to her waist after she slain the boar.

"Himeko! I had that! You could obviously see we had that under control!" Hazard gave her the least serious glare imaginable. Hime gave him a soft smirk.

"Of course I could see that, especially when you're crying for dear life!" Hime's smirk turned to an angry glare and moderately tapped Hazard's head with the flat end of her sword. "And I told you to call me Hime!"

"Not my fault you chose a name similar name to your IRL name!" Hazard rubbed his head in exaggerated pain.

"And your sister?" Hime referred to Ayame's name having a simple letter change.

"Well, s to m is a huge change..." Hazard rubbed his chin. Ayame copied the same action.

"That is true..." Xero joined the chin rubbing. The three broke out in laughter.

"We're only joking!" Hazard hooked his arm over her shoulder. "How about we go back into town and rest for the night. It's been late since the announcement ended."

"That's a great idea, big brother!" Ayame jumped onto Xero's back. "Onwards!"

"A-alright!" Xero was taken aback by the action and went into a full sprint. Hazard grabbed Hime's hand and ran with them. Hime was nearly dragged due to the events occuring too quickly. She gave Hazard an envious stare.

 _Why does he always take up the leadership role..._

* * *

The party rented two rooms, one for each couple, at a bed and breakfast. They were currently celebrating their progress at the bar in the lobby. Ayame and Xero celebrated with many drunk players and NPCs who didn't even know what the hell they were celebrating while Hazard and Hime looked over the bustling town at night on a balcony.

"Wow, the NPCs are just like real people..." Hime awed over the crowd.

"Actually, the NPCs' data mapping puts them to sleep past 9 pm unless they're quest specific. The people down there are actual players." Hazard explained.

"Really?!" Hime's look of awe grew.

"Yes. Keep in mind that 10,000 people, give or take, are still on the first floor. We would have gotten a notification if a new floor has been opened. A good lot of the 10,000ish people want to stay in town. Wait until this all blows over." Hazard's attention focused on the people.

"They can't just wait! There's a game they need to be beat! How do they expect to beat the game if they don't do something about it?!" Hime began to scowl at the large crowd. Hazard looked over to her and then pointed randomly into the crowd.

"Then choose." Hazard said calmly. "Choose who's gonna beat the game."

"W-well, truth said, not everyone here is going to live to the end of the game." Hime grimaced.

"Exactly. Don't assume everyone here lives in fear of this game. I bet many here resting after a long evening of grinding, like us. Hell, some are probably doing a quick inventory stocking and going straight back out there." Hazard said. "Within a week, the first floor boss will be cleared. Then, almost everyone will go to the second floor and wait for the brave heroes who beat the first floor boss to do the same on the second floor."

"If everyone competed in the boss battle, then our chances of beating the boss are extremely high! It's a sure bet!" Hime complained. Hazard chuckled and gave her a sly look.

"You know my philosophy. Taking the sure bet is a shitty way to live. Why do something with small chance of failure when you can take risks and be proud of all the hard work and dedication you put forth?" Hazard asked.

"And failure means death. You know that, right?" Hime one-uped him. Hazard just shrugged her off.

"And that makes the victory much more gratifying!" Hazard gave her a big grin. Hime blushed immediately at this.

 _Damn you for being so cute!_ Hime grimaced in her mind.

A commotion was heard from the inside of the bar. "You wanna say that again, punk?!" Xero yelled in anger. Hazard turned his attention to the bar.

"What's that meathead got into now?" both Hime and Hazard said as if it was usual. They rushed inside to see Xero defending Ayame, who was hiding behind his back, from some drunk player.

"C'mon, I just said the girlie looked too cute to be with you!" the drunkard slurred.

"I think you need an ass kicking..." Xero clutched his fist.

"PERVERTED PERVY PERVERT!" Ayame screamed to the drunkard over Xero's ear, causing him to flinch.

"What's going on?" Hazard marched next to Xero.

"That bastard tried to make a move on Ayame!" Xero glared at the drunk.

"It's Angus, for your info!" Angus bowed and nearly fell. A tall man in glasses stepped in between Angus and Xero.

"Please excuse my friend, he can become quite surly when- well, he usually is like this. My name is Bertrand." Bertrand extended his hand for a handshake, only to have it smacked away.

"Not to be rude, but I'm not gonna be kind 'till I kick this guy's ass!" Xero glared past Bertrand. A hunting dart whizzed past Xero's face and into the wall.

"If you plan to fight, how about you fight when we're all sober." A man clad in a long, red cloak suggested.

"Who the hell are you?" Xero glared at the man in red.

"The name's Rogue. I won't shake your hand because I don't think you kicked his ass yet. Or if you even can!" Rogue chuckled.

"What was that?!" Xero started to clench his fist towards Rogue.

"Who exactly are you?" Hazard approached Rogue.

"I'm the guy keeping the leash on that dog, Angus, there. I mean, Angus is a dog's name." Rogue smirked.

"Hey, shut up you..." Angus slurred and fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"And you?" Rogue asked Hazard.

"I'm the guy who keeps the leash on that dog over there!" Hazard smirked as well.

"Hey, shut up you!" Xero yelled. Ayame looked at the unconscious Angus and at Xero, and knocked out Xero.

"Hehe..." Ayame giggled to her brother.

"How about we arrange a duel for those two? Settle things between them?" Bertrand consulted Rogue and Hazard.

"Sounds like a plan." Rogue clapped his hands together.

"I can deal with that." Hazard nodded his head. "There's this tower I found while level grinding. We can have the duel on the top of the tower after we clear it out. I'll send you two the coordinates."

"Got it." Rogue and Hazard shook each other's hands. "By the way, who's the babe back there?" Rogue motioned towards Hime.

"You don't plan on hitting on her, do you?" Hazard readied his katana.

"Woah, hold it cowboy! She was just quiet the whole time and she's obviously part of your clique." Rogue held his hands up in surrender.

"M-my name is Hime..." Hime piped up.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya!" Rogue saluted to her. Hime nodded back.

"What about the 'babe' behind you?" Hazard imitated Rogue.

"Well, since you asked nicely, her name is Sayaka. Both in-game and IRL." Rogue looked at her and chuckled.

"Rogue!" Sayaka whined. Rogue chuckled.

"So, when are we going to the tower?" Bertrand interjected the conversation.

"I believe we should leave early in the morning." Hazard said.

"That should be fine." Bertrand agreed. "We'll handle Angus. See you tomorrow." The three people dragged Angus out of the bar.

"Catch ya later!" Rogue waved.

"See ya!" Sayaka smiled. Hazard turned to Ayame and saw her holding Xero over her shoulders.

"I got him taken care of. See you in the morning, big brother!" Ayame jogged back to her room.

"Goodnight, Ayame!" Hazard smiled warmly. "How about we get to our room too?" Hazard looked back at Hime.

"Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

Hime sat in front of the mirror, brushing her long, brown hair after taking a shower. She looked back at Hazard, who was lying on their shared bed shirtless.

"Hey, can I ask you a question Kanade?" Hime looked away from him with a blush.

"Weren't you complaining about using IRL names earlier?" Hazard grinned.

"Well, it should be fine if it's between us in a private room..." Hime twirled her fingers together. Hazard got out of bed and hugged her from behind, causing Hime to yelp in surprise.

"Shoot... Himeko." Hazard teased.

"Why do you always take the lead? You're always making the decisions. I never get a say..." Hime unwrapped Hazard's arms from her waist.

"You never really take the lead, I guess." Hazard sat back down on the bed. "That whole time in the bar, you could have intervened and said something, but all you did was address yourself. And you're shy to boot."

"Never heard of sugarcoating, huh?" Hime glared at him.

"What, you asked." Hazard shrugged. Hime finished brushing her hair and got into bed.

"What do you suppose I do then." Hime asked Hazard once he got into bed.

"How about being more assertive. Instead of staying in the back, you burst out into the front!" Hazard gave her a reassuring grin.

"Assertive, huh?" Hime started to ponder. A devilish grin grew on her face.

"How about we have a little fun?" Hime rubbed her foot against Hazard's shin seductively. Hazard quickly turned away from her.

"Nah..." Hazard declined.

"What?! There's a reason I bought a one bed room for two! And those cost double!" Hime yelled at him.

"Well, having sex the same day the game you're playing announces that it's a death game kinda ruins the mood... Hit me up tomorrow night." Hazard waved her off.

"Waste of col..." Hime grumbled to sleep.

* * *

"This looks like a tower!" Rogue looked up at the tower in the night sky. "We'll set up camp here."

"Explain to me, why are we camping in front of the tower?" Bertrand said, irritated.

"We gotta have fun in this game, right? Giving ourselves a challenge is fun!" Rogue gave the team a sly smirk.

"Our goal is to survive! Not have fun!" Bertrand yelled.

"Who says it can't be both?" Rogue began pitching the tent up. "C'mon Sayaka, let's get some rest." Sayaka and Rogue scurry into the tent.

"I guess I'm on guard duty..." Bertrand grumbled. "Lazy ass..." Bertrand looked over to Angus, still knocked out. "Drunk ass..."

"Smart ass!" Rogue popped his head out of the tent and ducked back in. "Slap ass!" A smack was heard and Sayaka shrieked, which led to another smack, except it was Rogue's face getting slapped instead of Sayaka's behind.

* * *

"Got here early, huh?" Hazard arrived at Rogue's camp. Rogue was sitting near the campfire while Sayaka was cooking some boar's meat.

"Nah, we camped here all night." Rogue bragged. "Hungry? Breakfast oughta be done soon."

"STARVING!" Ayame gasped and lunged for a seat near the campfire. Everyone began to sit near the camp. Xero made it extra careful to sit far from Angus.

"By the way, you guys never introduced yourselves, other than Hime." Bertrand sat with the others.

"My apologies, my name is Hazard." Hazard stated.

"Xero." Xero simply stated as he maintained a glare on Angus.

"Sounds fitting." Angus scoffed.

"My name is Ayame! And me and Hazard are sibby-wibbings!" Ayame said as if she was talking to a dog in a cutesy voice.

"Siblings." Hazard corrected her with a straight and annoyed face. "She means siblings."

"Well, it is a pleasure!" Rogue stated as he stared at the cooked meat being passed. Everyone got a skewered piece of boar's meat.

"Siblings, huh? Sayaka and I are siblings." Bertrand pipped.

"Hardly..." Sayaka grumbled.

"Sayaka!" Bertrand began to scold her.

"Is there something between you two?" Hime asked politely.

"No, it's just that I don't think sibling is the right term..." Sayaka said calmly.

"Either way, she and I are blood related." Bertrand calmed down. The subject was dropped.

"Soooooo, what so special about this tower?" Rogue broke the awkward silence.

"Nothing really important. No bosses or mini bosses. Just enemies to kill." Xero said.

"He made the mistake to rush in there yesterday. Almost died." Hazard said.

"Ha, that would've sucked!" Rogue cackled.

"And it was before the announcement too!" Hazard chuckled.

"Shut up! C'mon!" Xero whined.

"Damn it..." Angus grimaced knowing that Xero avoided death. Hazard quickly drew out his katana and pointed it at his face.

"What's wrong with you?! Hoping someone died and only to avoid a fight?!" Hazard barked at Angus, who was frightened out of his wits. Rogue pulled out the broadsword from his back and put it against Angus's throat.

"Need I remind you that I don't know you IRL, so I have no problem kicking your ass!" Rogue glared at him.

"O-okay, no need to remind me!" Angus stuttered. Both Hazard and Rogue sheathed their weapons. "Let's just eat and get through the tower already!" They finished their breakfast and began to prepare for the tower.

"So, are you ready?" Rogue grinned.

"Let's get this over with!" Hazard grinned as well. The group went into the tower, ready to clear the tower. As they entered, many scarecrow-type enemies ambushed them, locking the tower doors behind them.

"Now, this is what I'm talkin' about," Rogue pulled his broadsword out. "an old fasioned showdown!"

"You think you stand a chance? Hmph." Hazard threatened the scarecrows and readied his katana by propping it out slightly with his thumb.

"Let's rock!" Xero clenched his fist and raised it in the air.

"Whatever..." Angus grumbled.

"CATCHPHRASE!" Ayame rushed into battle.

"I think us three are the only ones with common sense..." Hime sweatdropped.

"Yep..." Sayaka and Bertrand sighed.

* * *

 _Next Chapter_

 _After clearing out the tower and reaching the top, Xero and Angus have a duel. After the duel, however, Rogue has a little surprise in store for Hazard._

 **Chapter 2: A Little Duel...**

Hope this chapter is well received! Please favorite and follow. Also, please review to give me an insight of what you guys want this story to go to. And PM me if you want to give advice, story suggestions, or character ideas!


	2. A Little Duel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online_

 **Chapter 2: A Little Duel...**

* * *

The group finally cleared the tower and were at the top, embracing the view.

"Woah! It's so beautiful!" Ayame embraced the view from the top. By the time they reached the top, it was already evening. Xero stood next to her.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Xero agreed. He put his arm over Ayame's shoulder, only to have her shrug it off.

"Don't ruin it, scumbag..." Ayame said while maintaining her smile. Xero was taken aback by her hostility.

"What did I do?!" Xero cried. Ayame turned to him with a dramatic look in her eyes.

"You agreed to fight for me... so please... protect my honor..." Ayame shed fake tears that dramatically glimmered in the sunlight.

"I shall." Xero clenched his fist passionately.

"What are they doing?" Bertrand looked at the two in confusion.

"It's an act of love..." Hazard muttered in awe.

"You wouldn't understand..." Rogue looked away from Bertrand dramatically.

"So romantic..." Hime and Sayaka swooned.

"Enough of the mushy mushy." Angus glared boringly. "And let's get this fight over with."

"We were having a moment!" Ayame said sternly.

"Yeah, you jerk. How about you shut up?!" Xero clenched his teeth.

"I came here to have a duel with you. How about the winner gets a smooch from the pretty girl over there?" Angus gave Ayame a seductive look.

"You're on! It's not like you have a chance anyway!" Ayame clenched her fist in determination.

"Are you sure you want to take the risk?" Hime whispered to her.

"Of course! What's living if you take the easy way?! The only way to live is risky! Right, big brother?" Ayame pointed to her brother. Hazard took out a handkerchief and wiped away tears of joy.

"They grow up so fast..." Hazard smiled.

"Cut the crap and let's fight!" Angus interrupted.

A duel request appeared on Xero's screen and he quickly accepted. Xero pulled out his one-sided broadsword from his back and stabbed it into the ground.

"Remember, the match ends when one of your health bars turns yellow. No murder, no vicious tactics." Bertraand sanctioned the match. "And... BEGIN!"

"You get the first move!" Xero said smugly. Angus chuckled and chucked a spear towards Xero's face, but Xero quickly grabbed it with his right hand. Xero took the spear and chucked the spear towards Angus, except the flat end hit Angus on the nose rather than the sharp end.

"Ow, dammit!" Angus held his nose. He then pulled out his sword and rushed towards Xero. A sword fight commenced, both slashing at each other randomly, both of their health bars going down at about the same pace. Angus had the upper hand.

"At this rate, Angus will win. He's faster and his attacks seem to do more damage." Bertrand analyzed. The duelers clashed swords and were sent flying backwards.

When they got up, Angus took the time to look at Xero's set-up. Beginner's gear, as expected, but his right hand was clad in a silver gauntlet. "What's up with the lone iron glove?" Angus said in confusion.

"This? Well, if you look at my right hand, you'll see that there's a gauntlet there, but not on my left hand." Xero held his right hand. "Ayame, she has my left gauntlet. It's a symbol of how we'll always be together."

"I'm right handed!" Ayame raised her left hand in glee. Xero chuckled and returned his attention to Angus.

"Also, your one handed skill must be low, because you aren't doing much damage." Angus said. Xero smirked at his statement.

"It's because one handed isn't my highest skill." Xero said. Angus grit his teeth in frustration.

"This is a sword game! How can you not invest skill points into one handed?" Angus yelled.

"Because I'm better with something else." Xero made a motion that said "come at me." Angus charged at him.

"My highest skill..." Xero clenched his armored fist and readied it as Angus charged. "IS UNARMED!"

"What?!" Angus was surprised at what he thought was a stupid idea. Xero pulled his arm back and swing his fist at Angus's face. The moment the fist made contact, a loud, audible crack was heard.

"JACKPOT!" Xero yelled as his fist connected, sending Angus flying back and hitting a stone pillar. Angus's health bar went straight to yellow, almost nearing red. Everyone stared in awe of the raw strength he emitted. That punch launched Angus back about fifty feet!

"Yay! You won you won you won you won you won!" Ayame jumped with glee towards Xero and plucked a kiss on Xero's cheek. "Smoooooch!"

"Hehe..." Xero laughed nervously and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn! That's what you call 'sockin' it to 'em!'" Rogue whistled. "Sorry I ever doubted you!"

"It's fine!" Xero smiled. They suddenly heard Angus push himself out of the pillar.

"NO! NOT YET! I'M NOT FINISHED!" Angus swung his sword at Xero, only to have him block it with his forearm! Xero shoved his sword back, which caused Angus to fall to the ground. Rogue and Bertrand hoisted Angus up, who seemed to have been knocked out.

"Good job, kid! That was a great performance!" Rogue complimented Xero.

"Good job." Bertrand nodded. Hazard patted Xero in the back.

"You always seem to get into these quarrels." Hazard chuckled. Xero slammed his fist into his other hand.

"And I always end it the same way!" Xero laughed. Rogue clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that the fight's over, I have a little announcement. More or less a proclamation." Rogue pulled out his sword and pointed it to Hazard.

"I saw how you fought in the tower. Pretty impressive, but I wanna see it first hand!" Rogue grinned.

"What are you getting at?" Hazard readied his katana.

"How about we have ourselves..." Rogue twirled his sword around and pointed it back at Hazard. "a little duel?!" Hazard smirked at his request.

"I think we can fit one in before nightfall..." Hazard declared. Rogue sent a duel request to Hazard and Hazard promptly accepted.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Rogue pointed his sword in Hazard's direction yet again, but this time, Hazard flinched. "What's wrong? You do remember we have a duel, right?" Rogue chuckled. Hazard scoffed and partially unsheathed his katana from it's sheath with his thumb.

"Right."

* * *

"So, who do you think will win?" Sayaka whispered to Hime.

"Huh? Me?" Hime pointed to her chest.

"Yes. Seeing how our boys are duking it out against each other, I'm curious to see your opinion on who will win." Sayaka explained.

"Well, if I had to choose, I'd honestly say Rogue." Hime confessed. "Kana- er, Hazard gets distracted easily. One stray pretty bird in his sight could lead to him falling off this tower!"

"Looks like we're at odds. I think Hazard will win. Rogue... well, he focuses on style over efficiency. He'll do ten backflips and cartwheels only to figure out he has three HP left." Sayaka admitted. "And Kana-? Is that part of his IRL name?"

"Yes." Hime blushed at her mistake.

"Well, only to be fair, I'll tell you the first four letters of Rogue's IRL name. It's Kyou-" Sayaka winked. "You may not have known, but my first letters are Saya-" Sayaka referenced how Rogue abruptly said her IRL and in game name was the same.

"Oh really?" Hime laughed. "Well, to be fair, mine are Hime-"

"Really?" Sayaka looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Mine are Ayas-!" Ayame yelled.

"So it's Ayase?" Sayaka guessed.

"How'dya know?!" Ayame gave her a mortified look.

"Mine are Raku!" Xero exclamed.

"... So it's Raku?" Sayaka gave him a tired look.

"How'dya know?" Raku stood dumbfounded.

"Are you guys even watching the duel?!" Bertrand yelled. The group turned their attention to the two fighting. "Hazard, he's going so fast, I can't keep track! And Rogue is attacking so elegantly and perfectly, as if it were nothing!" They saw Hazard attacking at lightning speed as Rogue was slicing at every direction, coming in contact with every single strike. Eventually, their blades met, and the force pushed them back.

"Argh! So, you must not do your best when fighting lesser enemies, 'cos I'm working up a sweat!" Rogue complimented Hazard between blows.

"You're one to talk. When you fought on the way up the tower, you were just toying with those mobs. Now..." Hazard struck Rogue, only to have him block with his sword. "you're actually impressing me!"

"Impressing you?! I'll show you something impressing!" Rogue slid on the ground all the way to Hazard and thrusted his sword. Hazard dodged the attack and swung his katana at the same time, forcing Rogue's sword up. He took advantage of the opening and sliced his stomach.

"Ooo, I can feel this mornin's breakfast comin' out! Hehe!" Rogue joked. Hazard chuckled through his heavy breathing.

"You and I, looks like we're evenly matched..." Hazard breathed heavily. Rogue took notice to this.

"What? Feel like quitin'?" Rogue breathed as heavily as Hazard.

"You're no better yourself!" Hazard barked. "Besides, you and I are at the same health."

"You're right! In fact, one more blow from either side would mean victory." Rogue pointed out. He swung his sword behind and tightened his grip. "How about we have a 'clash!' A clash is when two people rush at each other and strike, but the first one to get hit takes damage, while the attacker takes no damage whatsoever. Wha'dya say?" Hazard smirked and held his katana back like Rogue.

"Let's end this!" A banner appeared between them that said "CLASH!" The two rushed at each other and swung their swords at each other's open chest. Once the clash ended, the two stood backs to each other, panting hard. Rogue fell onto one knee, his HP bar lowered to the yellow, and Hazard was declared the winner of the duel.

"You... you got lucky." Rogue panted. Hazard offered a hand to pull him up, and Rogue took it.

"I make my own luck... Good job. I wouldn't expect a fight like that from anyone but you." Hazard shook his hand.

"Thanks..." Rogue limped back to the group and Hazard followed. "Welp, that settles that! I made up my mind!"

"You plan on leaving?" Xero asked.

"DON'T GO!" Ayame fell to her knees and cried. Rogue chuckled.

"That all depends on one person!" Rogue pointed his sword at Hazard, startling him again. "I wanna start a guild, and I suggest a merger with the both of our groups!"

"Well, that decision belongs to the rest of my group." Hazard looked over to his group. Hime simply nodded, Xero gave the thumbs up as approval, and Ayame was simply jumping up and down repeating "YES!"

"That sounds like a resounding yes!" Rogue chuckled. "What about you guys?" He looked over to his group."

"It's strategically a good idea." Bertrand propped his glasses so it would glare.

"Meh" Sayaka shrugged.

"*snore*" Angus snored.

"Guess those were yeses." Hazard said.

"Since we all agreed, go ahead and make the guild!" Rogue ordered.

"Me? Isn't the guild your idea?" Hazard pointed to himself.

"Well, you just kicked my ass, so the title belongs to you!" Rogue grinned. Hazard opened the menu and selected "Create a guild." He stared at the screen for a minute before Rogue snapped him back to reality. "Thinkin' of a name?"

"N-no, that isn't it..." Hazard looked at Hime and thought of the events of the previous night.

* * *

 _"Why do you always take the lead? You're always making the decisions. I never get a say..."_

* * *

"How about you be the leader?" Hazard closed the guild creation screen.

"M-m-me?!" Hime gasped. Hazard gave her a warm smile. _Dammit! Don't smile at me like that!_ Hime blushed.

"I think leadership is your cup of tea, not mine." Hazard winked at her. Hime's blush got even redder.

"I-I-I dunno! Lemme think about this for second." Hime closed her eyes and consulted her thoughts.

 _Come on, Himeko! It's your opportunity! Grab it!_ Her determined thoughts screamed.

 _L-leadership is the only way to gain courage!_ Her shy thoughts pleaded.

 _Screw the courage! Use this opportunity to get CLOSER with Kanade!_ Her dirty thoughts drooled. Hime shook her head and answered Hazard.

"I'll do it!" Hime gripped her fist in determination. Hazard gave her a happy smile.

"That's the spirit!" Hazard cheered, but on the inside was grimacing. _I hope she didn't agree so she could have sex with me..._

"I guess that'll work!" Rogue shrugged. "For the name, how about the 'Red Riders?'" Rogue flipped the tails of his cloak.

"I was thinking the 'Brotherhood of Swords.'" Hazard suggested. Ayame took her short axe and struck it at the ground near her brother's feet.

"How about I AXE you a question?! Can you please consider we all DON'T have swords?!" Ayame growled. She then sheathed and giggled. "What about the 'Pink, Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows?!'"

"There's a twenty five character limit." Hime said to Ayame's disappointment.

"What about the 'Observers?'" Bertrand propped his glasses again.

"Too nerdy. How about 'Absolute Zero?'" Xero pointed to his chest with his thumb.

"Too you..." Hazard chuckled.

"Enough! Enough. C'mere!" Sayaka motioned Hime to come to her. Hime did as she said and Sayaka whispered to her ear. Hime smiled at her idea.

"That's a good idea!" Hime typed in the name and sent the guild requests to everyone.

"'Royal Pains?'" Rogue looked at the request strangely.

"Look at us! We got the royal ones," Sayaka pointed to Hazard, Hime, Bertrand, and Ayame. "and we have the pains." Sayaka pointed to herself, Rogue, Angus, and Xero.

"Me? A pain? C'mon, I gotta say I'm quite illustrious!" Rogue spun to make his coat flare.

"Do you even know what 'illustrious' means?" Hime asked.

"That's aside the point!" Rogue laughed. "I guess I'm kinda a pain."

"How is Ayame a royal?!" Bertrand glared at the girl sitting crosslegged.

"I haz smarts! S-M-R-T!" Ayame giggled.

"I'm obviously smarter than you, girl..." Bertrand scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What's the square root of 5?" Ayame glared happily.

"It's impossible to calculate in your head." Bertrand put her question aside.

"Ernk! WRONG! It's 2.2360679775!" Ayame answered.

"You memorized that!" Bertrand retorted.

"No, she's quite the genius. A bit scatterbrained, but I wouldn't have gotten through school without her." Hazard said.

"Me too." Hime shamefully admitted. "But anywho, how about we all join?" Everyone accepted the guild request, all except one.

"What?! What is this?!" Angus woke up and saw the guild request.

"We made a guild with Hazard's group! Isn't that great?!" Rogue tried to coax Angus to reason.

"No! NO! NONONONONONO! Not with that jackass!" Angus growled at Xero.

"You wanna go, pal?!" Xero clenched his fist. Angus took his spear and ran towards Xero.

"Stop fighting!" Ayame suddenly tackled Xero to the ground. Angus tripped over the two people and fell off the edge of the tower.

"ANGUS!" Bertrand tried to grab Angus, but it was too late. Angus plummeted to his death.

"Oh no..." Ayame traumatically looked over the edge as Angus exploded into a bunch of pixels. "What have I done..." Ayame's eyes filled with tears.

"No... no, he's not dead..." Hazard looked over the edge. "At the rate he fell and the height of the tower, he would have the ground later than he disappeared."

"Then what happened?" Hime was shaken.

"Teleport crystal in mid-air. A valid and..." Rogue posed dramatically. "stylish exit!"

"It must be..." Bertrand gripped the hand he tried to catch Angus with.

"Besides, he's still in our party-aaaaaaaand he's gone!" Sayaka closed her menu with a look of indifference.

"I-I almost killed a man... In real life..." Ayame still felt guilty.

"It's fine. He was a horrible person anyway." Xero patted her back.

"He's still human!" Ayame cried. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Ah well! What's done is done!" Ayame giggled.

"Wow, she recovered quickly." Rogue stood astounded.

"She's known for that." Hime smiled. "As leader, I decree we go back to sea level before someone falls again." The guild began to leave down the tower towards the camp.

* * *

Rogue tended to the fire as Sayaka made the guild's dinner for the night, Ayame was happily gathering kindling for the fire while humming a little tune, Xero was kicking rocks around with nothing to do, Bertrand was reading the manual, and Hazard and Hime were lying down in their tent.

"So, why did you eagerly accept the title of guild leader?" Hazard asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Just because. Why would I not?" Hime played the innocent card.

"I don't know. You and your wild, sexual fantasies." Hazard figured her out. Hime blushed and faced the opposite direction.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no! That's preposterous!" Hime giggled nervously.

"I don't know why you're so crazy about sex. We're only 17. Isn't that a bit young?" Hazard shook his head in disbelief.

"That is a healthy age for sex!" Hime countered him.

"We've been having sex since we were 15..." Hazard glared at her slightly. Hime tried to retort, but Rogue burst through the tent dramatically.

"It's dinnertime!" Rogue sang. "Hope you guys weren't getting too crazy." Rogue gave the two a suggestive look.

"I'm glad you interrupted." Hazard stood up and left the tent, not before glaring back at Hime. "We might have gotten crazy if you didn't interrupt." Hime felt guilty and left the tent as well.

* * *

 _Next chapter_

 _The fourth floor is cleared and the guild follows just short of the frontlines. A newly formed guild can be hard to manage when some are at odds with each other and one half doesn't know much about the other half._

 **Chapter 3: Background Check**

If you aren't a fan of lemon, then be relieved because I'm not typing a sex scene. I may insinuate that sex has just occurred, but I'm not getting into the nitty gritty. Please favorite and follow. Also, please review to give me an insight of what you guys want this story to go to. And PM me if you want to give advice, story suggestions, or character ideas!


End file.
